


magnetic everything about you, you really got me now

by bloodsparks (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel & Demon Interactions, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Dom Meg Masters, F/M, Forniphilia, Human Furniture, Leashes, Light Dom/sub, Sub Castiel, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bloodsparks
Summary: Castiel may be heaven's big bad weapon, but when he needs to ground himself, he visits Meg. She shows him who's boss.





	magnetic everything about you, you really got me now

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'hypnotic' by zella day! i love sub!cas but only when it's with dom!meg

There’s no doubt that Castiel, Angel of the Lord, often has quite the weight on his shoulders. And as much as he tries to destress and derail the constant thoughts of everything he has to do and uphold, sometimes it just doesn’t quite work. 

That’s when he visits Meg. 

They never have a set meeting place, mostly because she’s somewhere different every other day. That isn’t a hindrance, though, as they’ve both got enough mojo each to get to one another as quick as necessary. 

The routine - if you can call it that - this time is no different. Castiel sends a thought to Meg; a wavelength of his grace that calls out to her. The effect would be painful to her, the same way her demonic energy drains him, but it’s unspoken that it’s something they both like about their unconventional relationship. 

She ‘replies’ almost right away, revealing her location to him with a offhand comment he can imagine in her voice. _Desperate, aren’t we, Clarence?_

Castiel doesn’t reply. He’s where she is in no time, someplace humid and tropical. The scent of the sea is rich in the air, and exotic birds chirp in the distance. Cas surveys his surroundings, and he can’t help the little smile on his lips as he spots Meg sunbathing on a chaise by a pool in a tiny swimsuit.

“Meg,” he greets, squinting at the harsh sunlight glaring down on them. 

She acknowledges him with a slight twitch of her lips. “A bit overdressed, aren’t we?” 

Looking down at his clothing, Castiel nods. “It is rather warm,” he agrees, beginning to remove his trench coat. 

Meg groans, getting up off her recliner and pulling Castiel harshly by his coat. “As much as I’d love for you to fuck me right here and now under the sun, that’s not that I have in mind for today. If you’re going to strip for me, you’re not going to do it here,” she says, and her voice is hard enough for Cas to know that it’s not just a suggestion. 

She drags him by his coat all the way to an isolated cabin-style holiday villa where she unlocks the door and promptly shoves him inside. 

Castiel knows the drill from here on. He removes his shoes and tie, and kneels on the floor in front of the bed, waiting for the next instruction.

“You know, I was having a pretty good afternoon, Castiel,” Meg croons, shaking her head as she goes to the kitchen and pours herself champagne. She takes her time to pour a second glass and drop two cubes of ice in each. “I’ve been busy for the past week, stuck in cold and rainy weather, and I was so relieved to finally have some time to myself, to sunbathe and soak up the warmth. And then, do you know what happened?” 

Walking over to where he’s kneeling, her heels clack on the wooden floor. Meg sits on the bed and crosses one leg over the other, raising an eyebrow at him. “Speak.”

“I- I called to you.” 

Meg snorts. “That’s right, slut. You called. I could’ve ignored it, of course, but you should’ve heard yourself whining.” She chuckles, shaking her head and leaning down to cup his face. “Pathetic.” 

Castiel gulps, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he trains his eyes on the floor.

“So,” Meg continues, pulling her hand away and tapping her fingernails on the glass in her hand, “I was having a perfectly _wonderful_ morning in the sunshine, stretching my legs out and relaxing. And then you came along, and where am I now?” 

When Cas doesn’t say anything, Meg puts a foot on his thigh and presses. He still doesn’t move, despite the growing discomfort the more she steps down. It becomes clear that she’s waiting for a response, and he chokes out a small, “You’re with me.” 

“I’m _inside_ ,” Meg hisses, withdrawing her foot. “Under a roof, not under the sun. I had just gotten comfortable on that lounge chair, too.” 

Castiel nods. “I’m sorry,” he starts to apologise, but he’s stopped by a hand over his mouth that quickly travels to his hair and tugs sharply, angling his head to look up at her. 

“You’ll apologise, that’s for sure. But not with words.” The wicked gleam in her eye scared him once upon a time, but now it’s a reassurance that they’re about to have some fun. “Pants and briefs off, but leave your shirt on. And give me that tie.” 

After doing as he’s been told, Castiel resumes his earlier position. Though it may seem strange, it’s a relief when she doesn’t praise him or call him a good boy. He’s had enough of that from Heaven and the Winchesters to last a lifetime. 

Meg places the tie around his neck and knots it to form a makeshift leash. It’s tight but not suffocating, and just what he needs. Yanking it hard, Meg tests his pliancy and looks pleased when he moves forward, toward her. 

“Hands and knees,” she orders, “And stay that way.” 

He complies. 

“I think you need to learn an important lesson today, Castiel,” Meg hums, tracing a hand along the curve of skin from his shoulder blades where his wings rest folded and unseen to the dip in the small of his back. “Patience. Not everything is about what you want, when you want.”

With that, Meg goes to the nightstand beside the bed where she retrieves a plug and a bottle of lube. Castiel smiles a little as he thinks of how she’s always ready for him. 

She doesn’t remind him of their safe word, because she knows he’ll use it if he wants to. Bending down beside him, Meg slicks up the toy and, without any warning or prep, eases it into Castiel. He moans softly, and she lets him.

Once it’s in and the pretty little blue gemstone is all that’s visible from Castiel’s tight hole, Meg moves so she’s crouching in front of him, the tie wound tight around her hand. 

Taking a sip of her champagne, she places the second glass on Castiel’s back. He feels his stomach drop and his already-hard length twitch in anticipation of what she’s about to do. 

“Heaven’s deadliest weapon is my own little coffee table,” Meg says with a smirk, sitting on the edge of the bed and placing her champagne glass on Castiel’s back. “I don’t want a drop spilled, understand?” Her tone is strict, and Cas chokes out a small ‘Yes.’ 

He finds it to be a simple task: he’s had to stay still for longer periods of time. But things take an interesting turn when, with the sound of a click, the plug inside him starts vibrating mercilessly. 

Castiel cries out, jerking forward and causing the two champagne flutes to fall onto the floor. Neither one shatters, but the sparkling wine spills. 

Meg switches off the vibrations and growls as she pulls the leash hard, forcing him to look up at her. “I gave you _one_ instruction, Castiel. One simple task, and you couldn’t even do that. What will I do with you?” 

It only takes her a moment to think before she’s retrieving something else from her bedside table. Castiel’s face is flushed and he doesn’t have time to see what it is before he _feels_ what it is. Meg slips a cock ring onto him, and it’s almost painful because he’s already semi-hard. 

“Let’s try this again, shall we?” Her tone is lighter now. Playful. She leaves Castiel briefly to pour more champagne into the glasses and then sets them on his back once more. 

Even though he’s expecting it, the shock of the first set of vibrations makes his knees tremble. He manages to keep the glasses standing, though, and this earns him a fond pat on the head, but nothing more. 

Counting the sets of vibrations work to distract him from the sensations themselves, but just when he thinks he’s getting the hang of it, Meg turns the setting one level higher. The pleasure is white-hot and immense, but Castiel curls his fingers into his palms and makes himself breathe in and out, in and out. 

The threat of cumming before she says so isn’t there because it isn’t physically possible due to the insufferable ring, and the pain from that forces him to stay still even more. 

When it stops, Castiel doesn’t even realise for a full couple of seconds. The echoes of the vibrations still seem to press against his prostate, and it only makes him moan more, his voice breaking as he tries to catch his breath.

Meg removes the glasses from his back, placing them on the floor beside him. 

“Relax,” she says finally.

Cas just about collapses in on himself, his knees and arms giving way as he falls onto his side and closes his eyes. Meg unbuttons his shirt and eases it off him before using it to mop up the sweat on his face though it does little for the sticky champagne on his back and abdomen. 

She removes the plug and the cock ring, which makes Castiel shiver as he puts his hand over hers to keep it there on his cock. A smirk forms on her lips as she eyes their hands. 

“What’s this, Clarence?” She muses, her nails drawing a line down the side of his dick. 

Castiel arches his back up into her touch, humming quietly. “Compensation,” he murmurs, and Meg laughs. 


End file.
